What If?
by playingthe-blamegame
Summary: AU of 8x22 onwards. What if Mark had said something to Lexie after she proclaimed her love for him? What if Julia didn't appear when she did in the episode? What if Lexie didn't sit at the back of the plane? Too many what ifs, and not enough answers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is AU, and this fic; all my mother's fault, okay? Here's the prompt she indirectly said (we were having our grey's day and watching 8x22)- 'I wonder what would have happened if Julia had of walked out later, and like Mark spoke to Lexie after her huge speech? Would they have still died?' **

**And then a storm happened, knocking out all power and I couldn't sleep, so I wrote the whole of this fic; all six chapters on paper which in my writing is a good 50 pages. So, this is complete, I will update every day/two days, and really, feel free to blame my mother for any pain this causes you. Because I will tell her, and she will laugh; because that's who she is. **

**Okay, I'm shutting up now. **

* * *

"I love you. Oh god... oh my god, that just came flying out of my face like some kind of... I love you" Lexie rambled. She had only meant to speak to Mark about their surgery, but instead those three little words that she had spent so many months trying to stop her-self from saying just did exactly what she said; they came flying out of her face and if she was honest to herself, she wouldn't want to take them back.

"I just did it again. I... love you. I do. I just... I love you and I have been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it and Jackson is a great guy. He is. He's gorgeous and he's younger than you, and he doesn't have any grand kids or babies with his lesbian BFF's and he's an Avery and he likes me, you know? He really likes me!" Lexie continued, the words now freely falling from between her lips, no filter; nothing stopping her from speaking her heart. And she saw the look that flickered across Mark's face upon mention of Jackson and her relationship with him and she knew that if she stopped now she would regret it, and Mark would never get to know how she truly felt.

"But... it was never gonna work out, because I love you. I'm so in love with you, and you're... you're in me. It's like you're a disease. It's like I'm infected... by Mark Sloan, and I can't... I can't think about anything or anybody, and I can't sleep, I can't breathe, I can't eat, and I love you. I just love you all of the time, every minute of every day and I... I... I love you. God, it feels so good just to say that... I feel so much better. I love you" Lexie finished, her eyes never once leaving the shocked, emotional blue ones of Mark Sloan, and taking huge breaths to get over the realisation of what she had just confessed.

Mark simply stared ahead at her, and marvelled at the pure vulnerability she displayed on her face; the tears that had gathered in the corners of her doe brown eyes, the relief playing on the corners of her mouth at the realisation that she had just said what she had wanted to say for so long and most of all, the love in her very being.

She breathed heavily when she saw that he had made no move to speak, or anything for that matter. The nerves began to pool in the pit of her stomach, twisting and flipping when he said nothing.

"Mark... say something. Please" Lexie begged, and still Mark stared at her with his piercing blue eyes.

A few moments of silence passed, and Mark took a huge gulp of air, "Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Lexie asked.

"Why did you tell me now? Why did you wait all this time to tell me?" Mark said louder this time, to ensure that the brunette in front of him heard.

"Because..." Lexie trailed off quietly, looking to the floor to avoid his gaze.

"Because what, Lex?" Mark questioned, taking one step closer to her; though to her the tiny step felt like a mile, and she half expected to look up and be touching him.

"Because Derek told me that Julia wanted a baby with you, and I realised then that I was still in love with you and I couldn't stand the thought of you having a baby with her and not knowing how I feel about you." Lexie confessed; her tone still quiet and her gaze still on the floor.

Lexie's words pulled at Mark's heart strings like a guitar pick would a guitar; and he found himself walking closer to Lexie.

"Lex... why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mark asked hushed, afraid that if he spoke too loud he would puncture the still, but emotional, night air.

"Because I was afraid; I know how much you love Julia, and I see how you are when you're around her. I didn't want to cause you any more pain than I already have" Lexie said, her throat constricting when she spoke about hurting him.

Mark's heart broke even more for the brunette, and he heard the tears in her voice when she spoke. "Lexie..."

"What? You can't deny that I haven't hurt you, Mark. Because I have, I walked out on you twice, I slept with Alex, I dated Jackson. You can't say I haven't hurt you" Lexie cried, already knowing the words that were going to come out of Mark's mouth when he opened it.

"I wasn't going to-" Mark cut in.

"Yes you were, and I hurt you, Mark. So I don't even know why I'm standing her pleading my undying love to you when I have no right to, I'm not your girlfriend. I'm just the pathetic intern that fell in love with her attending and broke his heart. I don't deserve you, I never have done." Lexie interrupted, sadness filling her veins and her every cell, and she finally raised her gaze from the floor and met his eyes, which non-surprisingly were not far away.

"I know you hurt me, but I hurt you too, Lexie. And yeah, you're not my girlfriend, but you have every right to say these things. But Lexie, you are kidding yourself if you think you're the pathetic intern that fell in love with her attending-" Mark started, but realised his bad choice of words when he could literally see Lexie's heart break, "you're more than that. Yeah, you fell in love with your attending, but are you forgetting that your sister did the same thing? So that makes you far from pathetic, Lexie. It just makes you someone who is in love, and really, it just makes me love you more" Mark said, stepping closer to her, and she could practically feel his breath on her face in the cool night air.

"Y-you love me?" Lexie stuttered, shock invading her.

"Lexie, I have never stopped loving you" Mark admitted, and Lexie's eyes filled with hope.

"Really?" She asked, seeking the reassurance she needed.

"Lexie, woul-" Mark said, beginning to approach her when a voice rang out in the dark courtyard.

"Mark? I thought you said the lobby? Oh, hey, Lexie" Julia said, approaching the now silent, and shocked, pair.

Mark opened his mouth to reply but Lexie beat him to it, speaking her own words, "Well I best be going, bye Mark, Julia" Lexie said, and with those words ran off into the rainy Seattle night, leaving Mark to stare after her and wanting the woman that he loves.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it guys, who knows, you may get the next chapter soon too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Meh, I just decided to give you the second chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm such an idiot! Why did I just do that?" Lexie screamed, slamming the door of the house behind her and walking into the living room, snatching the bottle of scotch out of Derek's hand as he poured himself a new glass and falling down onto the sofa next to him.

"Um... hello?" Derek said, turning to face his sister-in-law, who was taking huge gulps out of the scotch.

"I can't believe I just did that! How could I be so stupid?" Lexie continued her monologue, a few stray tears falling from her eyes.

"Okay you're going to have to tell me what you did if you want me to help you" Derek said, and Lexie turned to look at him, and he could finally look at her. Her tear stained cheeks, her puffy, red eyes and her overall appearance.

"I told Mark that I loved him." Lexie admitted sheepishly, as if she was ashamed to acknowledge the fact.

"And...?" Derek said, knowing that wasn't the entire story.

"And not just in your normal way; I babbled and I gave him this speech about how I was infected by him and he was in me like a disease. And then he told me he loved me too and Julia turned up" Lexie rambled, hiccupping occasionally and taking a huge gulp of the brown liquid.

"Ah, and you think he was only saying it because you said it?" Derek asked, brushing a few tears off of her cheeks in a big brotherly fashion.

"No, I know he was. The look on his face said everything, Derek. He felt bad for me. I was practically having a breakdown in front of him, what else could he have done? He felt bad for me!" Lexie cried, as fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she no longer tried to stop them.

"Lexie, have you ever thought he said it because it's true?" Derek said softly, pulling his little sister into his arms as she cried for the man she loved.

"For a second yes, but when Julia walked out Derek, I saw the look on his face. It was regret. So much regret" Lexie was now sobbing; and the bottle of scotch lay forgotten against the sofa arm.

"Wait, Julia walked out? You mean she heard?" Derek asked, his thoughts reeling.

"I don't know. But she walked out and I think she heard some of it at least" Lexie sighed, her eyelids drooping with the exhaustion of the day.

"Lexie, go upstairs and sleep. You need it. Everything will be okay tomorrow" Derek said, and Lexie stood up off of the sofa, bidding him goodbye before dragging her tired body up the stairs and to her room.

Derek collapsed back onto the sofa once he heard Lexie's door slam shut, and ran his hands over his face.

He dropped his head onto the back of the sofa, and just when he did and his eyes started to close the doorbell rang. He groaned, and stood up walking to the door, and he was shocked to see Mark standing at the door, hands in his pockets and looking nervous.

Derek pulled open the door, and Mark let out a sigh of relief that it was Derek and not Meredith before realising that the fifth years were still on their way back from San Francisco.

"Derek..." Mark trailed off, and Derek fixed his best friend with a stern look.

"She's sleeping, Mark. She's exhausted. Please, leave her be for tonight" Derek pleaded; just hoping that for one night Lexie could get a good night's sleep and relax.

"But I can't. I need to speak with her right now" Mark begged, the tome of his voice conveying everything that his words couldn't.

Derek sighed, "Fine. Okay, but if she comes down to me in tears, I'll know who to blame"

"Thank you, Derek" Mark said, and his best friend walked into the kitchen, leaving Mark to compose himself before heading up the stairs.

Mark stood outside of Lexie's door, and heard muffled sobs coming from inside. Knocking on, he heard a faint 'come in' before pushing open the attic door and heading in.

Lexie turned from where she was facing the wall and hugging a pillow, crying into it. She expected to be faced with Derek checking up on her, but her heart leaped in her throat when she saw Mark standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Lexie choked out.

"I needed to see you, I couldn't wait" Mark said, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What about Julia? She know your here?" Lexie scoffed, but immediately regretted her words when she saw the expression on his face.

"I- uh, I broke up with her actually" Mark admitted, walking over to the end of her bed and sitting there, and she pulled her legs up to her chest, sitting in a cocoon of blankets.

"What?" Lexie asked shocked.

"I broke up with her" Mark repeated.

"W-why?" Lexie stuttered, though she already knew the answer to that question.

"Because... I didn't love her" Mark slowly said, and Lexie tried to suppress the smirk that spread across her face.

"But then... why did you say you wanted to have a baby with her?" Lexie asked apprehensively.

"I didn't. She just sort of... sprung it on me one morning and then left. I never said I wanted to have a baby with her" Mark whispered into the quiet room.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Lexie asked, locking eyes with him.

"I don't know, maybe because you didn't give me chance to?" Mark teased slightly, but one-hundred percent serious at the same time.

"I'm offended" Lexie playfully responded.

"Look... Lex, can you just let me speak and not interrupt?" Mark said seriously, and Lexie's eyes filled with tears of fear at his upcoming words.

"Mark-" Lexie protested.

"Lexie, please?" Mark begged.

Lexie huffed, but sat back against the headboard of her bed, staring at Mark in anticipation.

"I love you, Lexie. I do, okay? You can believe that I don't or that I love Julia and want to have kids with her, but truth is, Lex, I don't love her. I love the idea of her. Because she wants what I want, but I don't want her. I want you. Because you're the one I love. You're the one I have always loved. You're the one that I want to marry, and have kids with, and grow old with. I want you; and only you" Mark admitted, and Lexie became slack jawed at his proclamation of love; shocked that such words could come from his mouth.

"Okay... Lexie, now it's your turn to say something" Mark hesitantly said, watching as many emotions played over her face.

Lexie simply did not know what to say or how to speak, so she did the only thing she knew would work. She untangled herself from the blankets and crawled to the end of the bed quickly, cupping his face in her hands she pressed her lips to his, and kissed him; hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know, I really should be doing my research analysis and design specification for textiles but instead, I have three/four updates of my stories for you guys. **

* * *

He was shocked from the kiss, he expected her to say something; to yell at him; not to grab him and kiss him. His hands flew to her hips, and instinctively pulled him into his lap, her legs winding around his waist as he kissed her back, parting her lips with his tongue and darting it into her mouth, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Her tongue entwined with his inside of her mouth, and her fingers twisted in his short hair, tugging him closer to her while his hands slipped down to cup her jean clad ass, squeezing slightly and making her jump in his arms and let out a shriek of a surprise into his mouth, causing him to smirk with glee.

She pulled back when air became a necessity, her legs and arms still locked around him and still sitting in his lap.

"So... what does this mean?" Lexie whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"I think... it means that you're my girlfriend again. If that's what you want..." Mark trailed off, becoming nervous when he spoke the word 'girlfriend'.

Lexie's face almost split in two with the force of the grin that spread across her features, and she laughed breathlessly, her forehead still resting against his, "Mark, of course I would love to be your girlfriend"

"Well then... this calls for some celebration, don't you think?" Mark teased, squeezing her ass tighter, and she unconsciously ground her hips against him.

"Oh yes, definitely" Lexie moaned when she felt one of his hands slip past the waist line of her jeans, and cupping her ass with no boundaries.

He captured her lips in a rough kiss and flipped them over so he was hovering over her. Her legs tightened around his waist and she pulled him in closer to her, and she could feel his erection straining against his jeans.

Her hands slid down his back and pushed his leather jacket off of his shoulders, and he shrugged it off before using his hands to brace himself over her.

Her hands then slid down to the hem of his shirt and slid underneath the fabric, running up his front and resting on his chiselled abs, her hands dangerously close to the waist line of his jeans.

"You're wearing far too many clothes" Mark growled, his lips sucking on her earlobe and her hips rose off the bed, grinding into him.

"So... let's get them off" Lexie said seductively, using her leg strength to flip them over, so she was now straddling him on the bed.

"Yes, ma'am" Mark replied, pulling on the hem off her shirt to get her to lift her arms, which she did and he threw the garment across the room, it haphazardly landing on the floor.

His hands moved up to her chest and cupped her breasts in his hands, thumbing them through the lace, purple material of her bra.

"God, Lex... you're so beautiful"

Lexie rolled her hips in response, grinding into him teasingly and making him groan out loud.

"These pants need off, now" Lexie said, her hands flying to his belt and undoing it quickly and tugging on the waist line of the jeans. He lifted his hips and she tugged, pulling down his pants and boxers in one and letting his erection spring free.

"So do yours then" Mark growled, his hands making quick work of her zipper and pulling on the jeans.

She lifted her hips off of him, and he managed to get them down far enough so that when he flipped them over he could pull them off fully along with her panties, leaving them both naked save for her bra.

He was hovering over her and his erection was teasing the insides of her thighs and her legs clenched tighter around his waist, pulling him closer in, so that his tip was teasing her wet entrance.

"Mark... please" She begged, looking up into his blue eyes through hooded lids.

He couldn't take it any longer. He pushed inside of her unexpectedly, and her eyes flew open and her back arched off of the bed.

He began to thrust in and out of her, slow and sensual at first but then she matched his rhythm with her hips, and the thrusts began fast and hard, forgetting the re-familiarisation and diving straight into the passion; the lust.

She began to reach her climax, and Mark felt her walls begin to clench around him. He braced his arms above her head, and crashed his lips down onto hers as she reached her peak. He followed not long after, grunting as he released inside of her.

His hands went limp, and he collapsed on the bed next to her, taking deep breaths of air.

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Lexie turned her head to face him, interlocking her fingers with his and resting them on his chest.

"So... what do we tell the others?" Lexie said breaking the silence.

"The truth... we tell them the truth" Mark said, twisting a curl of hair behind her ear.

"The truth... we can do the truth, right?" Lexie asked nervously.

"Lex, we can do anything we want to do" Mark said truthfully, looking her in the eyes with sincerity.

She smiled, the smile reaching her eyes for the first time in a while and he cupped her cheek with the hand that was previously making small curls in her hair. He leant down, and captured her lips in a sensual, passionate kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues danced, and she rolled over to straddle him, her legs either side of his waist.

She cupped his cheeks in the kiss as well, deepening the kiss and putting everything she had into it.

Mark reached around behind them, and undid her bra clasp. The purple material sprung open, and he pulled it quickly off before flipping them so she was lying back down on the mattress before his hands cupped her breasts, and they got lost in the throes of passion once again, dancing the night away with the dance of love.

* * *

**A/N: I know this could be classed as M rated, but that would involve me changing the rating at that's too much work. I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow... thank you all so much for the response! Now the chapter I think everyone sort of dreads. **

* * *

Screams. Pain. Tears.

Lexie sat up in the middle of a forest, looking around to check her surroundings and hoping to find any explanation of what the hell just happened.

Of course, she knew what had just happened. The plane had crashed, and she watched as the back of the plane and Derek got sucked out into the blue sky. She had held tightly onto Mark's hand for as long as she could as the plane went down. She remembered the panic she felt when his hand slipped from hers and she saw him fall; fall where though? That's the question.

She sat up and gave herself the one over, sighing in relief when she saw she had no serious external injuries. Internal injuries were the problem, though she had no pain, so she was sure she escaped with none.

Looking around she sucked in a breath, plane pieces were scattered everywhere, and some were stuck into trees, while some were burning. But what got her attention the most was the screams of utter terror and pain coming from her right. She stood slowly, and followed the screams, praying to god that she found one of the others along the way.

She approached, and saw that it was Arizona screaming wildly.

"Doctor Robbins, what happened?" Lexie asked, hurrying over to the crying woman.

"I-I can see my bone. I'm married to an orthopaedic surgeon and I'm staring at my bone" Arizona laughed manically, and Lexie grabbed some nearby supplies to splint the leg.

"I think you're in a little bit of shock" Lexie said as she tied the material around Arizona's leg to keep the splint in place.

"Yeah, yeah I think so too. Have you- have you found anyone else?" Arizona gulped when she asked, afraid to think that something terrible had happened to one of the others.

"N-no, you're the f-first one I found. I-I don't know about the others yet" Lexie admitted, and dread filled her veins when she thought about Mark or Meredith being hurt. She had only just got back Mark, too.

"G-go. I'll be fine here, f-find Mark and bring him back" Arizona said.

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked.

"G-go. Find your Callie, Lexie" Arizona said, and Lexie smiled at the attending's way of describing Mark and hers relationship.

Lexie left Arizona in search of the others. She wandered aimlessly through the trees and the wreckage before she heard three echoing voices from a few foot away.

"Where are they?"

"Derek!"

"Lexie!"

Three separate voices all spoke, and Lexie's hopes shot up tenfold when she heard the last voice, she darted through the trees and was faced with the backs of their retreating heads.

"Mark!" Lexie screamed with joy, and the man in question turned around at the sound, along with Meredith and Cristina.

Lexie ran up to him, and threw her arms around his neck. She buried her head in his shoulder and began to cry, though what she was crying for exactly, she did not know.

"Thank god you're okay, have you found anyone else?" Mark said, checking her over after giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I found Arizona, she's fine but her leg... it's bad" Lexie said sadly, and walked over to where her sister had begun to cry, sobs wracking her small frame.

"Hey Mer, we will find him, okay?" Lexie said placing her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"But... what if he's dead, Lexie? What if my husband is dead?" Meredith cried, and Lexie simply pulled her sister into a bone crushing hug.

"Meredith..." A voice said painfully and quietly behind them all, and they all turned to find Derek stumbling towards them, cradling his arm against his chest before collapsing against a tree trunk.

"Derek!" Meredith exclaimed, running to where her husband lay unconscious.

"We need to get him back to where Arizona is..." Cristina said, speaking for the first time throughout the whole conversation.

"We need to be saved, that's what we need" Mark said wistfully, and looked on helplessly to where Meredith sat with Derek, looking at the injuries on his arm.

* * *

Two days.

The amount of time that they had been stranded in the woods; and a lot had happened in those two days.

Arizona's leg infection had gotten worse, the pilot; Jerry, had died from his injuries, Mark had developed cardiac tamponade and Derek's hand had swelled to three times its normal size. Cristina had gone into something resembling a catatonic state; Meredith had done nothing but cry for home, cry for her baby and her husband leaving Lexie to take care of everybody.

Lexie was currently trying to look for anything that could start a fire whilst everybody else slept when she heard it. Blades; chopper blades.

She saw the spotlight search the area; and she ran into its direct light, swinging her arms to get its attention even more.

The chopper began to descend, and Lexie's shielded her eyes as it landed.

Three men stepped out, and walked straight up to her, seeing that she was a doctor and could tell them the full extent of the injuries sustained whilst another two men gathered gurneys and equipment and rang in for another chopper.

"What's the injuries?" The first man asked.

"One deceased, died from spinal injuries. An open femur fracture with a heavy infection, we splinted and secured though amputation will probably be required, a crushed hand with little movement; that's in a splint and the wound has been closed with a safety pin, um... dislocated shoulder though that's been set, cardiac tamponade; we had to do an emergency pericardiocentesis to drain the blood; and other than that just a few scratches." Lexie told the rescuers, and their eyes widened in shock.

"We're all surgeons" Lexie elaborated, and all of the men nodded and asked her to take them to the others.

"Guys, we're saved" Lexie cried, running over to the others and shaking them all awake.

"Wh-what?" Meredith said groggily as she woke up.

"We're saved. We're going home" Lexie told them, and Meredith began to cry even harder at the prospect of going home, and Lexie ran over to Mark, kissing him in celebration while the workers watched on; wondering just how much these people went through.

* * *

**A/N: Do I need to go and hide or?...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I actually can't believe that a reviewer told me that the last chapter was better than the shows version. Thanks so much bjq, you made me cry with happiness in KFC at lunch. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lexie hadn't left Mark's bedside in three days except to shower, she even ate in his room because Jackson and Alex kept bringing her food every so often, but if they were held up in a surgery then she tended to just forget to eat.

It was the third day of Mark being in a coma following the crash and still there had been no improvement in his condition.

Jackson came in every so often to talk about the plastics cases that he had received over the past few days, and Lexie had to smile at her exes enthusiasm. Callie also came in with Sofia; kids weren't allowed in the ICU but the nurses had made an exception for the little girl. Over the days, Callie and Lexie had gotten over their past differences and were working on maintaining a friendship; for Mark's, and Arizona's, sake.

"Hey, any change?" A voice rang from the doorway, and Lexie turned around at the noise and smiled when she saw Callie leaning against the frame of the door.

"Not yet, but Teddy did say it would be a few days until he woke up" Lexie said hopefully, before Teddy left she had stayed just to oversee Mark's condition, staying on to be his doctor until he was better.

"Yeah, I suppose. I just want him to wake up" Callie said, sitting down in the chair the other side of the bed and taking Mark's spare hand.

"Well... two pretty ladies at my bedside, what a brilliant awakening" Mark said groggily from the bed, and Lexie's head snapped up, her eyes filling with tears.

"You're awake!" She cried happily, and Callie ran out of the room to get Teddy, leaving the couple to have a private moment.

"Looks like" Mark said, giving her his best smile.

"I can't believe it" Lexie cried, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Well believe it... because he looks like he's awake for good now" Teddy said from the doorway, smiling at the scene before her and remembering a time when she was Lexie, sitting in the exact same position.

"Altman, how am I doing?" Mark asked cheekily, and Teddy rolled her eyes at his usual behaviour.

"Well your vitals are stable and good, your cardiac tamponade has completely gone. I'd say you're free to go home in the next day" Teddy said, and Mark's face broke out into a huge grin and Lexie's grew even bigger; if that were possible.

"Really, he's fine to go home?" Lexie asked excitedly, and Teddy smiled at the brunette, who was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, I'd like to keep him for just tonight to check that everything is fine and if it is I'd say you're good to go" Teddy smiled, closing the chart and hooking it back on the end of the bed before walking out, leaving the two in privacy and joining Callie by the nurses' station.

"You can go home!" Lexie squealed, and Mark grinned at his girlfriend's excitement.

"Wow, you seem more excited by it than I am" Mark teased, squeezing Lexie's hand to calm her down.

"It's just... you can go home! That means you're fine! I spent three days sitting here not knowing whether I would get to hear your voice again or see your eyes. I didn't know. And now I know, and I couldn't be happier" Lexie rambled, letting everything off of her chest and looking at Mark the whole time, whose face remained that in an expression of awe and pure love for the woman in front of him.

"Marry me" He blurted out.

Lexie's eyes widened comically, and she stopped her tirade, and just looked at Mark.

"What?" Lexie said quietly.

Mark sat up more in the bed, and locked his eyes with hers, "I'm serious, Lex. Marry me. If I've learnt anything from everything that's happened to us it's that life's too short to live it with regrets; and I love you so much. I don't see myself growing old with anybody else. Because it's only you, it's always been you. So... Lexie Grey, will you marry me?" Mark said with a love filled tone, never once taking his eyes away from hers and keeping their hands interlocked the whole time.

Lexie took a deep breath, tears of happiness were filling her eyes, "Yes, Mark, of course I will marry you"

Lexie leant forward and kissed him; hard. Tears of happiness were flowing down her face and he bought his hands up to cup her face, pulling her closer into the kiss, neither of them wanting it to end.

Outside, Callie and Teddy watched on with smiles playing on their faces.

"So do you think he asked her then?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, he definitely asked her" Callie replied, watching the couple interact from outside of the room.

"So, I'm your fiancée then, huh?" Lexie asked, giddy from all of the happiness.

"You sure are; mine forever" Mark said, pulling her onto the bed next to him, so she was lying with her head on his shoulder.

"Well good, because the new interns start next week and you know what they're like, now I can just kick their asses when they call you hot" Lexie said stubbornly, already waiting for next week to arrive when she would be a fifth year resident, and could kick intern ass.

"Already getting possessive of me, are we?" Mark asked teasingly, though he couldn't deny that he loved to see the feisty and jealous side of Lexie.

"Oh don't you know it. It's your fault you're so hot, interns are never able to resist you" Lexie said, snuggling closer to Mark's side.

"Well, what can I say? It worked in my favour in the end; because I only had my eyes on one intern ever, and now I'm marrying her" Mark whispered into Lexie's ear, and he smiled when he felt the shiver run down her spine.

"Good, because she's yours forever" Lexie replied, and closed her eyes, preparing to have a good night's sleep and ready for all of the questions she would endure tomorrow, but for now, she was content with falling asleep in the arms of her fiancé, right where she belonged.

* * *

**A/N: This was the last chapter, next one… epilogue.**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the epilogue, guys; I hope you enjoyed the story! PS. This made me cry when writing, and it made Larissa almost kill me because of its fluffiness... so enjoy.**

* * *

**2 years later:**

"Mark, come one we're going to be late" Lexie Sloan called up the stairs to her husband. When they had gotten married a year ago she had decided to change her name, though at work she was Grey-Sloan, she still preferred the Sloan.

"No, we're not" He called down to her, running down the stairs of their house, what used to be Meredith and Derek's house before they moved into the dream house, pulling on a shoe.

"Yes; we are. We can't be late, you're his best man, and I'm the maid of honour, we can't be late" Lexie shouted, now running around the house for... something.

"Lex, chill, okay? Avery's a smart man, he won't screw this up. Whether I'm there or not, he wouldn't screw it up" Mark soothed his panicking wife, she took the role of being April's maid of honour seriously, and had been stressing for weeks now that the wedding was perfect, and that nothing could go wrong.

"It's not you I'm worried about. If you're late, Jackson will just ask you if you got lucky-"

"Which I did" Mark interrupted, flashing his wife his trademark smile.

"-beside the point, Mark. April will go nuts if I'm late, she had to deal with my freak-outs as my maid of honour, it's only fair that I have to deal with hers. And I know for sure that she will have one" Lexie said sternly, grabbing her jacket and her husband's hand and pulling him out of the door.

"Lex, it takes five minutes to get to the April and Jackson's house, stop panicking" Mark laughed at his wife's flustered behaviour.

"Oh shut up and go," Lexie said, pushing him out of the car when they got to the apartment that Alex shared with the intern turned his girlfriend, Jo.

Lexie drove the remaining five minutes to April's house like a mad woman, her mind running one hundred miles a minute, reeling with everything that is happening today.

"Lexie, where the hell have you been?" Meredith screamed at her sister as she opened the door.

"Sorry, where is she?" Lexie asked as soon as she walked through the door, she knew Meredith was freaking out because April was freaking out.

"Upstairs, just... enter at your own risk" Meredith warned, and Lexie sent her sister a weird look as the blonde walked into the kitchen leaving the brunette to walk up the stairs and head to where April was.

"April... you okay?" Lexie asked, knocking on the door and entering.

April spun around from where she was looking at herself in the mirror, her mother stepping back from doing her daughters hair so the red-head could run to her maid of honour.

"Lexie, thank god you're here!" April screamed, her mini freak-out beginning now that her maid of honour and her best friend was here.

April tuned to her mother, "Mom, could you give us a minute, please?" April asked, and her mother nodded, walking out of the room after dropping a kiss on her daughters head.

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" Lexie said knowingly, sitting down on the end of the bed so that April could pace and let everything out.

"Yes!" April screeched, beginning to pace; "I woke up this morning and my first thought was 'it's my wedding day', this is the day I've dreamt about forever, and then I just thought 'holy crap, I'm getting married today'. And Lexie, I'm becoming a freaking Avery today, okay? An Avery. Jackson freaking Avery is marrying me, April Kepner from a farm in Moline, why would someone like him do that? I'm nothing special, I'm annoying, I'm too perky, I'm a neat freak... and he's just Jackson. He's perfect, and he's hot, and he's caring. What would someone like him want with me?" April ranted, pacing back and forth wearing holes in the floor.

"April... look at me, okay?" Lexie said, and April stopped her little tirade and looked at her best friend; who if you'd have told her two years ago that she'd be best friends with Lexie Grey, she would have told you that you were crazy.

"Yes, today you are becoming an Avery. And I know that I know nothing about becoming an Avery, but I know what it's like becoming a Sloan, and Jackson and Mark are pretty much brothers anyway. But April, Jackson loves you. He has always loved you, it's obvious. Yes, you can be annoying at times but that just makes him love you more. He loves everything about you. That's why he's marrying you, because he loves you" Lexie soothed, and April visibly calmed.

"What would I do without you?" April breathed.

"Be dead in a ditch somewhere, but let's get your hair finished and let's get you married" Lexie said, guiding her friend over to the dressing table and finishing the job, watching April visibly prepare herself for the biggest day of her life.

* * *

The ceremony was perfect. Mark could barely keep his eyes, let alone his hands, off Lexie when he first saw her in her bridesmaid dress.

Now, the couple were dancing together, laughing with each other and watching April and Jackson together, remembering their wedding day just over a year ago and remembering how happy they were too, and how happy they still were.

"Mark..." Lexie said quietly, looking the love of her life in the eyes.

"What?" He asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Promise you won't be mad, because I have something to tell you" Lexie whispered.

"Lex, I could never get mad at you, tell me what it is" Mark replied.

"I'm six weeks pregnant" Lexie told him, and his eyes lit up with happiness, and he picked her up and swung her around, making her laugh and making several guests to look on questioningly, but making April smile because she knew what Lexie just told him.

"We're having a baby?" He asked happily.

"We're having a baby, Mark" She said, and her eyes shone with tears as he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her, completely not caring about their location.

"I guess now I really am infected by Mark Sloan"

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna curl up in a ball now because this will never be real, care to join me?**


End file.
